Burning Avatar
by Velvet95
Summary: KorrAsami goes to "Burning Man". There will be glitter. And naughtiness. And glow sticks. Because that's what happens in the desert...
1. An Unexpected Proposition

[A/N - Thanks to Sy Itha for some sage advice in the face of some writer's block when she suggested going ahead and working on a different story simultaneously. Also gives me something to work on while I'm waiting for my beta reader to finish reviewing the latest chapter of Food Fight... :) This particular story popped into my head after seeing the outrageously awesome artwork by marin-everydaybox on tumblr who very generously granted me usage of her work: image/116844394576 ]

* * *

The phone was ringing. The fucking phone was ringing early in the morning on a rare, blessed day off. Somebody was going to pay for this. The lump under the blankets groaned loudly and one dark skinned arm reached and grabbed the offending device off the beside table, then retracted with it back under the covers.

"'lo?"

"KORRA! I'm so glad I caught you! I didn't call too early did I? Fucking timezones, I can never do that kind of math—"

"Bolin, shut up before I reach through the phone and kill you." Korra muttered irritably. "Yes, you called too goddamned early. What do you want?"

Bolin's laughter poured loudly out of the phone's speaker. Korra cursed, holding the receiver away from her ear until it died down.

"You know, for somebody who's the master of all the elements, I'd think you'd be more of a morning person. Also, we haven't talked in ages, you should be thrilled to talk to me!"

"Two words, Bo. 'Fuck' and 'you'. Now if all you wanted to do was piss me off, congratulations, you've succeeded. Now I'm going back to sleep."

"Korra, wait! Seriously, hear me out. I've been trying to find time to call you for days and this was the first time I had two seconds together to do it. I need your help, big time."

Korra sighed deeply and pushed the comforter off so she could sit up in bed. Her short-copped hair was tousled, and the dark circles under her eyes and the gauntness of her cheeks attested to her recent lack of sleep. Also lack of food. Also lack of sex. Not necessarily in priority order.

"Bolin, I just got back from having to pull serious asses out of epic fires on behalf of mostly ungrateful people. I haven't had a good night's sleep or a decent meal in weeks. Unless global war is about to break out or the spirit portals start ejecting ass demons farting fire, I'm really not interested."

"Ass demons? Really?"

"Hanging up now, Bo."

"No, Korra, WAIT!" Bolin shouted desperately. "Look, global war may not be breaking out, but what I need help with could maybe ensure that it never happens again."

Korra leaned back against the headboard and rubbed her face tiredly. She bit back several curses, suspecting this was another insane scheme of Bolin's she was going to regret even hearing, let alone get talked into.

"I'm begging, here, Korra. I swear I'm on my knees while talking to you. Opal is going to ask embarrassing questions about rug burns."

"Oh for fuck's sake, fine!" Korra shouted. "What's going on?"

"Okay, get this," started Bolin eagerly. "Opal and I were hanging with Suyin last week when the ambassador from Lord Izumi shows up. Did you know the Fire Nation used to have some kind of swanky art festival every year on Ember Island?"

Korra yawned and stretched, feeling satisfying pops in her back.

"Vaguely. I care about this why?"

"Well, Lord Izumi decided that they should resurrect this festival, but have it be more than just rich people and have it been more than a Fire Nation thing. She and Suyin agreed to move it to the edge of the Si Wong Desert and have it be open to anybody who wants to go. Have it be sort of a 'let's all have fun so we won't want to kill each other' thing. They even grabbed the representative from Ba Sing Se so Wu will be pitching in also."

"You mean you're inviting the entire world to the Si Wong Desert, where we can all die of hunger and thirst, possibly be swallowed by sand sharks, thus finally bringing about world peace because we're all dead."

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," said Bolin in exasperation. "NO, you cranky idiot. This is where you and Asami come in. Suyin put Opal and I in charge of making it happen but there's no way we can do this by ourselves. Opal has actually made a lot of progress reaching out to artists in all the kingdoms though she's pretty sure we're going to need your help with the Tribes. But we also have some other serious logistical problems I could really use your help on. In fact, I can't think of anybody better than you two to do it. Or anybody _other_ than you two, to be perfectly frank."

"That's so generous of you," Korra began, then stopped as the door to the bedroom opened and Asami Sato entered the room, holding a tray piled with food, her long ebony hair draped alluringly over her shoulders and her green eyes smoldering. Korra's eyes widened as she took in the fact she was also wearing nothing but a tiny apron. Asami sauntered over to the table next to Korra and carefully set the tray down before twitching the blankets off of Korra and swinging a leg over to straddle the Avatar's bare thighs. Korra closed her eyes as Asami dragged her tongue along the pulse point in her neck, biting back a groan as Asami nipped warm flesh.

"Who are you talking to?" Asami murmured in Korra's ear before taking an earlobe in her teeth, causing Korra to shudder violently.

"Hey!" called Bolin. "You still with me?"

Korra fumbled at the phone, managing to hit the speaker button.

"Tell Asami your brilliant idea," croaked Korra as Asami pressed her palms firmly against Korra's breasts, her lips ghosting along her collarbone.

"Oh hey, Asami! Glad you're there!" cried Bolin cheerfully, his voice made tinny by the phone's little speaker. "So listen, long story but we're putting on this sort of art party festival in the Si Wong Desert and I need you and Korra to help me figure out how to get people there, have them not die once they're there, and have the bender artists from all the various kingdoms work together to make some cool art. I think it will be totally amaz—"

Asami captured a dusky nipple between her teeth and Korra couldn't hold back the loud moan.

The voice on the speaker fell silent, then they heard, "Uhhh, am I interrupting something?"

Asami paused from her ministrations long enough to ask, "Are you asking us for help as Korra and Asami or as the Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries here, Bolin?"

"Um, either? Could be a cool sponsorship opportunity if you wanted, but honestly I don't think anybody is going to think anything other than 'Avatar' if Korra is involved. Either way, I've got a budget like you wouldn't believe to pay for this thing. All expenses paid."

Asami ran her hand languidly down Korra's taut abs before scraping her nails lightly up her inner thighs. Korra hissed and grabbed the phone, intending to hang up. Asami snatched it deftly with her free hand and held it above her head.

"Sounds like you've got a business proposition that needs further discussion, Bo," she agreed, giving Korra a stern look and clenching her nails into Korra's warm flesh in warning. "And I have a vested interested in keeping Korra away from Raiko before he comes up with some other damn stupid idea that's going to take my girlfriend away from me for another month."

Her voice caught as Korra took advantage of Asami's distraction to slide her fingers up Asami's thighs and pull their bodies tightly together, hands massaging Asami's ass eagerly. Asami bit Korra's shoulder to muffle her cry of pleasure, then managed to gasp out, "Give us a couple of days, and we'll come to Zaofu."

"That's fantastic news!" Bolin squealed excitedly. "Opal's going to be thrilled and—"

Korra finally managed to grab the phone as Asami's hips started rolling delectably into her.

"Hanging up, now, Bo!"

The phone sailed across the room, followed by the apron. Korra's wicked growl and Asami's muffled scream assured any additional discussions were postponed until further notice.


	2. Sato Style

[A/N] Oh my god I'm having so much fun writing this one, hope you are having as much fun reading it. Also, for those following along, the next chapter of FoodFight is in review, will hopefully get it posted in a day or so.

* * *

"Damn, it looks ugly down there," commented Bolin, peering through the large viewing port of Asami's airship out at the bleak, mountainous landscape below.

Korra grunted noncommittally. Bolin looked over to see her disapproving expression and shrank away from her, automatically covering his swollen cheek protectively.

"Look, I said I was sorry!"

Korra fixed him with a stern glare. "Next time you think it's okay to just waltz into somebody else's room without an invitation, remember those bruises."

Bolin winced. "I still can't believe you slammed the door into my face with an air bend."

"I'm pretty sure Asami appreciated you not seeing her spread eagle and moaning on the bed while I was taking care of business."

" _Spirits,_ Korra, that's too much information!" Bolin clapped his hands over his ears and squinted his eyes shut.

"You're lucky I didn't use fire."

Asami chose that moment to join them, sliding her hand down Korra's back and resting it snugly on the curve of the Avatar's hip. She laid a kiss on the back of her girlfriend's neck before resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Behave," she admonished, eyes twinkling. "I'm sure our friend has learned his lesson. Besides, I've found what we were looking for."

"Really?" Bolin perked up. "Where?"

Asami pointed to the north west. "Saw it via the scope in the cockpit. You'll be able to see it yourself in a few minutes."

The observation deck was silent as a distant shimmer grew. Finally the airship crested a low range of hills, and before them lay a huge salt flat. Korra slowly relaxed and leaned into Asami's embrace. Asami's other hand slid surreptitiously over Korra's ass before dropping lower and squeezing her thigh, causing the Avatar to grit her teeth.

"Welp," said Bolin enthusiastically. "Here's where we can have the festival."

"Bolin, sweetie," called a voice behind them. They all turned to see Opal walk onto the observation deck, a handful of topographic maps in her arms. "This is _one_ possible location. But I'm not feeling super confident about how it would work here. This is pretty far from anything."

Asami reluctantly tore herself away from Korra's warm back and joined Opal and Bolin at one of the tables, the map of the salt flat and its surrounding environment already laid out and waiting.

"Korra," called Asami, eyes already focused on the map. "Can you go let the captain know to find a good anchorage? We'll want to take a look around."

Korra swaggered towards the door, grabbing a handful of Asami's ass in passing. Asami managed to smack the back of her head without turning. "What did I say about behaving?"

Korra smirked as she headed for the bridge.

—

Korra leaned against the pilot's console, looking out over the white expanse below her. Behind her she heard the crew finish putting the airship into standby mode now that it was firmly anchored to the ground. Her stomach rumbled and she turned to go in search of food when a hard push shoved her towards the glass. She reached out her hands to catch herself, then tensed as she felt a familiar warmth press firmly against her back.

"Don't move."

Her fingers flexed against the glass as she felt sure hands loosen the drawstring of her pants.

"Asami, what are you doing?" Korra groaned. "The crew's right there for fuck's sake."

"No talking." Asami's voice husked in her ear while she undid the ties of Korra's vest, allowing it to fall open. "And they're gone. Shut up."

"But—" Korra started to say when fingers pinched one nipple and she hissed at the sensation.

"I said. No. Talking. And keep your hands where they are."

Korra bit her lip as Asami kicked her feet apart a little wider before sinking her hand down her quivering abdomen and inside her pants, cupped her wet heat while simultaneously raking her teeth down the back of the Avatar's neck.

"We were interrupted this morning," whispered Asami hotly against flushed skin. "I didn't get my turn." She heard the hitch of breath as she swirled one finger over a swollen clit then sank her fingers deep into Korra's core.

"Oh _spirits_!" burst out Korra as Asami filled her.

Asami's other hand continued to caress her breasts, the nipples rock hard and hyper sensitive. Her teeth and tongue ravaged Korra's throat and she thrust against Korra's ass rhythmically.

"Keep talking, Avatar, and I'll stop," she threatened.

Korra only whimpered brokenly in response, her jaw clenched as she jerked between Asami's hand and hips. The pressure built low in her belly before exploding, a hoarse scream of completion wrenched from her throat. She shuddered as Asami slowly withdrew her hand, stroking a trail of wetness up her heaving belly.

Korra let her head fall back against Asami's shoulder, closing her eyes as she felt a tender kiss pressed against her temple and pale arms wrap snugly around her torso.

"Holy fuck," she breathed, letting her arms fall from the window to interlace their fingers. "Where did _that_ come from?"

Asami chuckled softly against her cheek. "I missed you while you were gone. Making up for lost time, I guess."

Korra straightened and turned around so she could engulf her CEO in a tight embrace. She breathed in Asami's sweet scent, overlaid with the heady smell of her sex.

"I missed you, too. Every minute of every damn day."

They stood quietly together for a moment while their heart rates slowed. Finally Asami brushed her lips against Korra's cheek. "Ready to go for a hike now?" Asami teased.

Korra rolled her eyes. "No, I'm ready to have my way with you in the captain's chair."

Asami stepped away quickly, heading for the door. "No time, we need to go find Opal and Bolin and take a look around." Asami smiled winsomely at the grumbling Avatar before flitting down the corridor. "We are on a job after all…"

"Payback's gonna be a bitch, Sato!" Korra called after her as she hastily did up her clothes.

"Promises, promises, babe," came the response floating back.


	3. That's Gotta Chafe

[A/N] Still waiting on my beta reviewer for Food Fight, so knocked this out while waiting to change the laundry. Unlike Food Fight, I'm trying to keep these chapters short and sweet (and silly) and not spend a bunch of time editing. It's an experiment to see how well I can do with a different writing technique, so let me know how it's working for you.

ALSO, if you've actually been to Burning Man and have any good stories you'd like to share, please leave 'em in the comments or send me a message, maybe there will be something I can incorporate...

Cheers!

* * *

The salt rose sluggishly, swirling briefly before collapsing into untidy heaps. Korra tried a different form, this time raising the salt into a single small pillar that quivered awkwardly, then collapsed.

She blew out her breath irritably. "It doesn't feel right. Bolin, you try."

Bolin smirked and set his feet, then his arms flowed upward, his eyes fixed on the pile of salt next to Korra.

Nothing happened.

Bolin's jaw dropped, and he quickly moved into a new form, willing the salt into a neat disc that he would launch…

His jaw dropped as a few scattered crystals rolled over, and were still.

"I'm broken!" Bolin wailed, kicking the salt pile in a petulant fury.

Korra smacked her forehead with her palm before stalking over to Bolin and grabbing his shoulders, shaking him.

"Could you please pretend to have two brains cells that talk to each other? It's not you, it's the salt!"

Bolin's sobs stopped abruptly. "Really? How could that be? Asami said salt is just another mineral, like a different type of rocks."

"I'm sure she did, but that doesn't guarantee that it's going to behave the way we expect, and trust me, this is not going to work for any earth bender."

In the distance they heard angry swearing, and turned to see Opal and Asami staggering towards them, brushing themselves off furiously. They were covered with a fine white powder and their irritation oozed off of them.

Korra sprinted over to them, skidding to an anxious stop next to her girlfriend. "Are you guys okay? What the hell happened?"

Opal continued muttering curses non-stop under her breath, her rage palpable, so Asami answered. "Opal tried doing an air bend and it turned into a little salty dust devil that proceeded to dump all over us. And by the way it totally itches."

Bolin's eyes widened and he looked around at the brightly glowing landscape around them, then back at his fuming girlfriend.

"Maybe this isn't a good place to host the festival," he managed finally. "Can we go now?"

Asami pulled off her jacket, shook it out, and brushed more salt from her shoulders.

"I'm taking a shower before we do anything."

Opal groaned. "Oh spirits, a shower sounds awesome." She paused, catching the look exchanged by the CEO and the Avatar. "You better not use up all the hot water having sex in the shower, Asami!"

"You wound me."

"I know you."

—

Asami smiled as the ship's steward laid out platters of food and started pouring the wine. She felt pleasantly clean and the kind of relaxed that only comes after multiple orgasms; the fact that Korra was particularly creative in her waterbending always added pleasantly to any bathing experience. And while she was technically working, having accepted this as a commission for Future Industries, this felt much more like a vacation and she was loving every minute of it. Next to her Korra ran her fingers absently over Asami's knuckles as they listened to Opal describe their next location to investigate.

"The sandbenders call it The Playa. It's a big flood plain and apparently it still gets inundated every year. When it's not flooding it's either muddy or dusty, which is why it wasn't my first choice. However, there's no salt, just regular dirt, and apparently the flood season is really short so we can schedule around it."

"How long until we get there?" Bolin asked Asami.

Asami sipped her wine while she thought back to the map she had left at the navigation station.

"We should get there tomorrow afternoon I think."

"Awesome!" Bolin shoveled in a huge mouthful of food and chewed enthusiastically. "Have you come up with any ideas on some of the other stuff we talked about yet?"

"Some," Asami replied. "It is somewhat dependent on how remote our final site turns out being, and what's already in place."

"Huh? What do you mean? There's not going to be anything out there."

"Except water, hopefully. Having a local water supply would simplify the amount everyone would have to bring themselves. Otherwise we have to tell everyone they need to bring their own, and figure out how to help them get it there."

"Remind me why we need to have this festival out in the middle of fucking nowhere again?" Korra demanded. "I mean, why couldn't it just be back on Ember Island?"

Opal looked up. "It's not really big enough Korra, and the people who live on Ember Island weren't thrilled at the thought of a horde of people invading. Izumi and Suyin thought that it would better if we could find a place that was big enough to hold a lot of people and have room for a lot of cool things to happen where there would be a lot of open space and no chance of doing expensive property damage."

Bolin chewed furiously before adding, "Izumi said the old festivals had firebenders doing these really crazy art stuff with huge flaming things, and where they used to have the festival has a hotel on it now, so no way to do it there anyway."

Korra perked up at the idea of huge amounts of fire being thrown around artistically. "Soo, now that it's going to be more than firebending, we should expect to also have room for air, earth and water insanity, all done in the name of art?"

Opal sighed. "That's the hope. It was easy to get the air nomads interested, and there are already lots of earth and metalbender sculptors that are very excited about the idea…" she trailed off.

"Let me guess," Korra drawled. "Hard to find folks in the Tribes interested in trying to do waterbending art in a desert."

"Well, if you're going to put it like that-" Opal retorted indignantly.

"It's okay, Opal," said Korra indulgently. "I know you need my genius to help with this."

Opal looked at the Avatar skeptically. "What do you think you can do?"

Korra smirked. "I'm going to get in contact with Kya, and let her figure it out. If anybody can do it, she can."

Asami burst out laughing. "Genius, indeed."

Opal and Bolin looked at each other, and started chuckling.

"Perfect."


	4. Party Spirit Animals

[AN] In which we start to see the possibilities...

* * *

Chapter Text

Korra awoke, blue eyes blinking sleepily in the darkness. Asami lay cradled in the warm circle of her arms, cheek nuzzled against neck, a pale arm holding the darker skinned torso tightly. Through the window the sky glowed a deep violet with the barest blush of pink along the edge of the horizon. Sunrise was still some hours away, but an inexplicable compulsion forced the Avatar out of bed.

Asami's forehead wrinkled and she whimpered something unintelligible as Korra pressed a gentle kiss into soft raven hair and carefully extracted herself from her embrace, sliding in a pillow as replacement. She held her breath, waiting for Asami to settle, then quietly dressed and tiptoed out of their stateroom. Holding her boots in one hand, she padded silently through the ship until she reached the hatch to the top deck and stepped out into the chill of the early morning.

Around the airship the dusty plain stretched for miles. Korra circled the deck restlessly, trying to identify the source of her disquiet, before finally coming to a stop, leaning against the bronze phoenix figurehead and staring out at the empty expanse.

A flash caught her eye, then another. She leaned forward, squinting, then leaped from the deck of the ship, swiftly air bending her way down to ground level. Once there she took off at a run, the flashes coming more frequently, multi-colored and glowing and heading her way. She knew what they were now, and raced to meet them.

—

Asami stretched luxuriously, reaching out unconsciously for the warm skin she expected to find. Her hand slid over cool, empty sheets, and her eyes shot open in surprise.

"Korra?"

She started at a sudden pounding on the door. "Asami!" shouted Bolin. "You have to come see this!"

Swallowing a sudden sense of dread, Asami yanked on her clothes and ran to the door. She was greeted by Bolin's broad grin and he grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"Your girlfriend is amazing, do you know that?" he crowed, dragging her down the corridor.

"I was aware, yes," gasped Asami, still trying to wake up and feeling uneasy at Korra's absence. They found Opal bouncing excitedly in front of the big viewport. In the distance huge pillars of earth towered over the surrounding plain. Geysers of water and huge plumes of flame topped each pillar, and bursts of light dashed around them. Asami could just make out the fluidly moving form of the Avatar, almost dancing amidst a swirl of color.

"She's by herself?" Asami finally managed. "How is she doing all of that?"

Opal shook her head. "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it. She's bending four elements at once!"

Asami tried to make out more detail, but the water and fire were combining into steam, obscuring their view.

Bolin was almost shaking with excitement. "Listen!"

Asami strained her ears, and caught a faint sound, like a drum beat.

"What is that?"

"Not sure, but let's go find out!" Bolin was almost wriggling with excitement. "Come on!"

—

Korra let the pillars sink back into the ground as she bent over, hands on her knees, gasping for breath.

"Korra!"

She looked up, and saw her friends charging across the Playa towards her. She waved wearily and flopped to the ground, her arms spread wide and a huge grin plastered to her face. In a moment they were next to her, Asami's eyes wide with fear as she gripped Korra's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Korra laughed delightedly. Dust covered every inch of her, lightening her complexion and muting the blue of her clothing. Her heels danced against the ground in glee.

"Good grief, can't you feel it?" she crowed. She rolled over and staggered to her feet, taking a huge breath. "No, wait. Sit down all of you."

They eyed each other then sank cautiously to the ground. Korra faced away from them, and made a quiet chirping noise. At first nothing happened, then Opal gasped. Asami and Bolin turned to follow her gaze and their jaws dropped when they saw a handful of small spirits popping into view.

"The spirit energy here is immense, I've never felt anything like it, not even with the new spirit portal in Republic City," Korra said reverently. "There are spirits here, even without a portal, and I couldn't keep it up forever but for a brief time it felt like I could do just about anything!"

The spirits scampered around Korra's legs, then made a beeline for Asami, swarming over her until she giggled at the sensation of them. She carefully dislodged them before raising her eyes to meet Korra's knowing gaze — they both knew the most spirits were drawn to such a huge source of happiness for their Avatar. It had happened many times during their travels in the spirit world.

"Where was that sound coming from Korra?" asked Opal suddenly. "It almost sounded like drums."

Korra smirked. "Check this out."

She moved beautifully into her form and raised another pillar of earth, but they could now see that it was a hollow shell. She shifted her feet and pushed out her hands, Air swirled thickly into the interior space, causing the pillar to vibrate. She threw another hard gust of air at the pillar, and it boomed loudly.

The look of awe on Bolin's face was comical, and Korra slyly sent more puffs of air into the pillar.

Boom, boom boom boom, BOOM, BOOM.

"Hard to believe, but the spirits helped me figure that out just now." Korra beamed at the little spirits, and the squeaked excitedly before fading from view. "It's really fun."

"That is the coolest thing ever," Bolin breathed. He leaped up and bent a disc of dirt, slamming it into the side.

BOOM.

Korra reached out her hand and pulled her bemused girlfriend to her feet.

"This is it," she said seriously. "This is the place. There's a huge aquifer underneath us — that's where I got the water from. This earth has nothing bizarre like that stupid salt flat, fire and air come crazy easy. The spirits and spirit energy that's here…" Korra trailed off, flapping her hand helplessly as words failed her in her excitement. "Now we just have to make it happen."

Everyone turned to Asami expectantly.

She was turning slowly, considering, planning, weighing, re-planning, her green eyes intent.

Finally, she was face to face with Korra again, and her lip curled into a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, I have totally got this covered."


	5. Busy Little Bees

[AN] Kind of a filler chapter, so the transition to the beginnings of the festival itself in the next chapter isn't completely out of left field. I'm all for willing suspension of disbelief and all, but it seemed worth a tiny bit of explanation as far as the logistics. Promise things will get more exciting (and sexy) again...

:)

* * *

Opal Beifong was a prime example of the women of her family — pragmatic, strong-willed, and generally leaning towards the conservative side when it came to things like personal conduct and appearance. Her ability to have a successful, long-lasting relationship with someone like Bolin had long been a mystery to many.

Most chalked it up to extreme persistence on his part. Few would have expected that Opal also had a deeply hidden freak flag, but after three weeks out in the desert it finally emerged to fly with a vengeance.

"Hey Asami!" Opal called as she skipped into Asami's headquarters, a large canvas tent strung between several steel shipping containers. Asami looked up and smiled.

"How does Bolin get any work done when you're running around like that?"

Opal scoffed. "He's not allowed to complain, he's wearing even less."

"I wasn't expecting him to complain. I was expecting him to lose any ability to think rationally. You are practically naked."

Opal looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of work pants with the legs cut off an inch below her ass, and something similar to Korra's chest wraps in lieu of a shirt.

"It's too hot and dusty to bother with wearing any clothes! And you're not wearing much more than me, miss hypocrite!"

"Not passing judgement here. I'm merely commenting. Also, at least I have a shirt on."

"Oh yeah, a very loose tank top, and don't think I didn't notice Korra copping a feel under your shirt after breakfast this morning."

Asami unsuccessfully tried to hide her grin. Korra had done quite a bit more than that right after lunch. Opal raised an eyebrow but decided to leave it alone.

"Anyway," Asami coughed delicately. "Was there something you needed? I'm about to go over to the airdrop to see about the next incoming supply shipment."

"I'll walk with you."

They ducked through the canvas opening and headed towards the designated airship landing area. A new one had just arrived, and Asami's crews were already busily unloading it.

"So I noticed something last night. We've more or less decided that the festival is mostly going to take place at night, right?"

"Yes, it's really just too hot during the day for people to really enjoy themselves, and at night we can do fun things with lights."

"Right, so last night Bolin and I were out having a look around, and he spilled some water on me. I was still covered with dust, and I noticed it glittered a little bit where it got wet."

Asami looked thoughtful. "Some kind of interesting mineral content, I'll have one of my staff check it out."

"Yeah, okay, but that's not exactly what I meant. I was thinking, you've already designed those neat light sticks for people to carry around. They're awesome, I love mine. But what if…" Opal hesitated, trying to figure out how to describe her idea.

Asami waited patiently, knowing that to interrupt would derail an important thought process.

"Some kind of paint, that glittered in the dark." Opal finally rushed out. "You could put it on your skin, and when the light from your sticks hit it, it would just—" she paused again.

"Make your skin glow," Asami finished thoughtfully.

"Really brightly, yeah! Imagine, multiple colors, you paint pictures or have designs, and when you danced…" Opal trailed off again. The idea of music and dancing being a big part of the festival had been Bolin's idea. After Korra's demonstration of the earth-air drums he had thought of little else and, through his contacts in the various nations that were helping plan the festival back in civilization, was building an impressive lineup of musicians who were going to come and play, including some of his favorites from Republic City. When he wasn't taking trips in the airship up to radio broadcast height to talk to his associates, he was almost permanently ensconced on the far side of the playa working with the crew that was building the amphitheater.

Asami shielded her eyes, looking across the playa at the various anthills of activity as Future Industries crews prepared for the onslaught of tens of thousands of people.

"Zhu Li should be over there," she pointed at the large scaffolding around Asami's secret project area. "Talk to her, I bet she can come up with something. And for the record," she smiled warmly at her friend. "This is about the coolest idea we've come up with yet."

Opal beamed happily and trotted off.

Asami chuckled resumed her trek to the airfield. As she drew closer, she caught sight of two familiar figures standing near the airship's ramp and made a beeline for them. Korra seemed to sense her coming and turned, a broad smile lighting up her face as she approached. She pressed a quick kiss to Korra's cheek before turning to the newcomer.

"Kya," said Asami warmly, hugging the older water bender affectionately. "It's so good to see you."

"And you as well. Korra, I know you said it was hot and dusty out here, but you really didn't do it justice." Kya fanned herself.

Korra chuckled. "I expect you to be running around half naked like the rest of us soon."

"Oh, I can't wait," said Kya mischievously. "And I know you were a little concerned, but I've got a good contingent of water benders lined up. Almost all Southern Tribe, but I did manage to find one Northern Tribe bender to join us."

Korra rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you got one."

"Desna and Eska let it be known that they did not disapprove, but that was about as far as it went. Our one participant is the grandniece of Yugoda, an old friend of Mother's, so there's a bit of a family connection."

Korra smiled faintly, remembering the old stories. Then she turned to Asami. "So, are we ready for the bender artists to start arriving yet?"

Asami looked thoughtful. "We're mostly on schedule, so I think so. Water supply and sewage infrastructure is almost done, and the train tracks from Zaofu will be complete in about a week and a half. The bender artists will have about a four days to get setup before the rest of the horde arrives."

"Train?" Kya looked startled.

Asami shrugged. "Varrick's idea, though it needed some refinement. For as many people as want to come, bringing them and their supplies all by airship is too impractical. Wu let us have access to all the military surplus Kuvira's army had stashed, which included tactical tracks and bridges. There was enough to be able to start running a couple of military cargo trains from Zaofu to here. Won't be a very comfortable ride, admittedly."

"Asami is having the trains painted with Future Industries colors, too," Korra added. "Looking like Earth Empire equipment probably isn't a great idea, given the intent of the festival. Most nations will start shuttling their people to Zaofu soon, then they'll take the train the rest of the way."

Kya looked concerned. "Since when did the Tribes start acquiring airships?"

"Most of the Future Industries airships will be shuttling for the Tribes," Asami assured her. "I wouldn't dream of making Tonraq buy any just for this. But we've also reserved a couple for whatever we need to run the festival or do last minute running around. In any case, according to our last message from Suyin, the supply depot in Zaofu is already huge. They're ready to start shipping as soon as we're ready to transport."

Kya looked at the younger women fondly. "I think it goes without saying that I'm very excited, and I'm also very proud of all of you. I have a good feeling about this festival."

Korra blushed before throwing her arms around the water bending master.

"It also goes without saying that if there's a big party anywhere in the world, you're going to be there to liven it up, Kya!"

Asami shook her head, chuckling at her cheesy girlfriend. "Dork. Come on, let's get Kya situated and see what's for dinner."

* * *

[NOTES] Coming up, the bender artists arrive. Korra's got some big ideas, but will she be able to make the various nations work together?

Also, Asami's got some even bigger ideas as to how the non-benders are going to represent...


	6. Critical Preparation

**[A/N] Some types of party preparation are more important than others...**

* * *

The train shuddered to a stop, steam pouring from the stack. Passengers pulled themselves to their feet, looking around and stretching out the cramps from the long and uncomfortable ride through the mountains to the playa. Surrounding the train stop were the welcoming committees, each group standing near big flag banners on tall poles. There were five banners, four banners the familiar elemental symbols, each beautifully painted in vibrant colors. The fifth banner was a brilliant white, centered by a stylized iridescent gear that glittered in the sunlight.

Korra sat perched on top of one of the shipping containers, watching the new arrivals check their tickets and congregate near their assigned camp banner. Next to her Opal fiddled with tubes of her new paint, drawing blue and silver swirls like stylized air currents along her chest, arms, and legs.

"You really dig that stuff, don't you?" asked Korra in an amused tone.

Opal beamed as she studied the results before capping the tubes of paint, apparently satisfied. She squinted towards the train depot.

"I love my new paint, but I love Asami's new art bender banner and the Cog Camp even more. What a genius idea, to make sure non-benders would have a camp too."

Korra groaned. "I feel like such an asshole that I wasn't even thinking about it until she showed me the layout of the city with five sections. And I love the name. 'Art bender.' It covers pretty much anything and anybody."

"You should feel like a complete jerk," Opal declared loftily. "I really don't what she sees in you. So selfish all the time. Not to mention the fact she's utterly out of your league."

Korra aimed a lazy swat at Opal's head. "Bitch."

"Love you too. Asshole."

Bolin came running up around the corner heading for the main tent, but swerved when he saw Opal and Korra. "Hey guys! People are starting to settle into the camps. It's amazing, some of the stuff they've already started to setup. You should come check it out!"

Korra shook her head, noticing the airship that had been hovering over the festival 'city' for the past couple of hours was starting to come back down. "I'll wander around after we do the kick-off ceremony. Asami's coming back, I'm going to go finalize some stuff with her."

The two women jumped down, small puffs of air cushioning the landing. Korra clapped Bolin on the shoulder with a smile before trotting off towards the air field.

Opal snorted. "Finalize stuff my ass. Finalize some orgasms maybe. I can't believe how ridiculous those two are."

Bolin's expression was pained. "I've been trying hard not to ever think about them having sex. It makes my face hurt."

Opal burst out laughing. "Oh my sweet goofball. I can't see any bruises any more. And next time, just knock first."

He ran his hands through his hair ruefully before finally smiling. "Yeah, that was kind of dumb of me. I was just really excited."

Opal arched an eyebrow suggestively. "I don't suppose you're excited now?"

Bolin completely missed his cue. "Of course! The festival is finally getting started, and—oh fuck."

Opal pushed herself against him, her hand cupping his groin roughly. "Let me ask you again. Are you excited now?"

"Woman, why do you torture me so?" he whined through gritted teeth. "I have to be at the amphitheater in thirty minutes."

The air bender leaned into him, pushing him into a nearby storage container before pulling the door shut after them.

"If you think I'm torturing you know, you just wait," she purred. "On your knees, lava boy…"

—

Asami smiled as she heard the heavy thudding of footsteps running down the corridor towards her stateroom. She was just finishing pulling her hair into a tight braid when the door slammed open.

"Hey, my sexy engineer—" Korra began, before stopping dead, staring at her girlfriend.

Asami stood up and stretched languidly. She felt Korra's heated gaze raking her nearly nude body and sauntered up to the speechless Avatar, running one finger seductively along her collar bone.

"What…" Korra cleared her throat. "What are you wearing?"

"Do you like?" She twirled, showing off tight shorts and bikini top, made of the same material as the shimmering gear of the art bender banner.

Korra swallowed before responding. "Will you like it if I take it off you with my teeth?"

"Behave, Avatar." Asami pressed a chaste kiss against Korra's chin. "After I saw how Opal and Kya were starting to have more fun with the underdressed look I realized I could never stand myself if I wasn't experimenting with desert fashion."

Korra ran a finger reverently along the waistband of the shorts. "You're going to cause a riot going out looking like this."

"Oh I doubt it," said Asami smugly. "The new arrivals picked up on the fact the festival crews were stripping down pretty quickly, and I've made sure that all kinds of fabrics are available for more people to experiment."

Korra took another step closer, her fingers trailing up the taut muscles of Asami's back.

"Wait, step back."

"What? Babe, you're killing me here."

"Seriously, Korra, step back. You'll like this."

Korra retreated a few paces, grumbling. Asami ran over to the bed and grabbed one of her new light sticks.

"Babe, get the light."

"What? Oh."

With a click the room went dark, the light from the camps outside giving just enough light that Korra could just make out Asami's form. There was another click, then a faint hum as the light stick warmed up then flared into life, thirty inches of azure blue held firmly in the engineer's hand. Under this new illumination Asami's outfit blazed brightly, the metallic material reflecting the light in a kaleidoscope of colors. She ambled back towards Korra, hips swaying in a gleaming cadence, a faint contrail in her wake.

"Sweet merciful fuck," Korra breathed, mesmerized. She could now make out Asami's face, sporting the wickedest grin she had ever seen on her CEO. Asami's green eyes glittered lustfully, knowing full well the affect she was having. Korra's chest heaved as Asami pressed herself against her, breath hot against her neck.

"Are we having issues, Avatar?"

What little self-control Korra had melted away, and a deep growl rumbled low in her chest. Asami squealed as she felt those gloriously muscled arms sweep her up and throw her without fanfare onto the bed. The light stick fell from her hand and rolled to rest against one wall, casting the room in an ethereal glow. In a flash Korra was above her, fingers pulling impatiently at her top while as promised her teeth sank into the bottoms and dragged them down alabaster legs. Korra ripped her own clothes off impatiently leaving them both naked and panting.

Asami groaned as a scorching tongue dragged itself up her stomach before lips captured a nipple, teeth grazing the hardened bud while Korra's hand roughly caressed her other breast. Her legs wrapped around Korra's waist, pressing her wet heat against the Avatar's rock hard abdominal muscles. Korra moved higher, teeth raking along Asami's pulse point and up to her jaw before soothing the tingling skin with her tongue.

"Oh spirits, Korra," she gasped. "I need you..."

Korra grinned, sucking at the sensitive flesh below Asami's ear. "Who's having issues now, babe?" she teased.

Asami grabbed two fistfuls of Korra's hair and forced them face to face. "Dammit, will you just do me all fucking ready!"

Korra crashed her lips against Asami's, their tongues sliding wetly against the other as they both moaned. She reached down and spread creamy thighs up and apart before sliding their dripping cores together. The overwhelming sensation caused her to whimper, breaking the kiss to bury her face in her girlfriend's sweaty neck.

"Oh fuck!" Asami cried hoarsely as she felt their clits rubbing hard against each other. Her hands slid down the chiseled back and clutched desperately at Korra's ass, pulling them even more tightly together. "Don't… stop…"

Korra gritted her teeth, pushing herself up to be able to press their hips even harder together. She felt Asami's nails raking down her sides and gasped, her hips undulating even faster.

Asami threw her head back as she felt an almost unbearable tension build low in her belly, hips bucking frantically. She grabbed Korra's heaving shoulders and surged upwards, swallowing the Avatar's low moans in a frenzied kiss, sucking hard on her tongue.

Her orgasm hit and ripped a scream from her throat. Korra followed not long after, her cries muffled against Asami's breast. They clung to each other, shuddering with each aftershock. Asami idly ran her fingers through Korra's sweaty locks as their heart rates eventually slowed.

"Spirits, I love you Asami," Korra murmured softly.

Asami blinked back tears and pressed a loving kiss to Korra's forehead. "I love you, too. So fucking much."

Korra rolled herself onto her back and pulled Asami along with her, settling the engineer firmly against her side.

"Are you really going to wear that thing to the festival?" she asked finally, her tone amused.

"Oh hell yes, but not until the big event on the final night." Asami raised her head and rested her chin on Korra's chest, looking at her thoughtfully. "What are you going to wear?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it, but now I know I'm going to have step up my game to keep up with you."

"Like you could."

"Don't sass the Avatar."

Asami snorted and let her head fall back into the crook of Korra's neck, breathing in her familiar scent happily. They lay quietly together for a while, enjoying a rare moment of peace in all the chaos of the festival planning.

Finally Asami sat up. "You ready for the kickoff party?"

"An hour ago I would have said yes, but now I'm resenting having to leave this bed."

Asami stood up and pulled Korra up after her. "Come on, you know you can't wait to see what Bolin's organized. Besides, you need to give your little speech."

Twenty minutes later they walked down the ramp from the airship and looked out over the Playa. It stretched out before them, the night lit up in lively riot of colors and sounds as the denizens of the different camps worked to create the beautiful art pieces that would bring thousands of festival goers in a few day's time. In the far distance the brightest lights centered around the amphitheater, where Bolin and his crew were setting up for the welcome party.

Asami leaned over and pressed a kiss against Korra's cheek before taking her hand.

"Come on, lover. Let's go get this party started."

* * *

 **And heeere we go!**


	7. No Greater Gift

[AN] One of the biggest self-imposed rules I've had for this story has been to write it as free form as possible and try not to over-think it or over-edit. That has never been so hard to enforce as this chapter, and I'm not sure I really did justice to what I was trying to describe.

That said, hope you all enjoy it...

* * *

The glare of spotlights and warm glow of Asami's light sticks cast beautiful patterns over the crowd milling in the amphitheater. Nearly everyone currently at the Playa was now there, waiting for the official kickoff party to start. Out in the desert, partially finished art pieces were faintly visible in the dim light of the early evening. On the opposite side of the newly erected tent city, the sparks of welding equipment at Cog Camp showed at least some of the artists had elected to finish up a particular project before joining the party. Halfway between the city and the amphitheater, the huge shroud covering Asami's secret project stood waiting for the big reveal. Asami had been tight lipped about her project with everyone except Zhu Li and her construction crew. Not even Korra had been able to wheedle anything out of her, and the threat of no sex had ensured the Avatar's strict compliance with the order to stay away.

Bolin and Opal walked hand in hand along the top of the stone bleachers, raised from the desert bedrock by teams of earth benders under the direction of Future Industries engineers who then ran electrical and sound systems over everything. Bolin was dressed in formal green and brown of the Earth Nation, and Opal had donned her Air Nomad robes. Their choice of dress was both in honor of the kickoff party and also for the more practical reasons that the welts and hickeys from their hurried sojourn in the shipping container needed more time to fade. The bleachers looked out over a huge expanse of flat space with a raised platform at the far end. As Bolin peered towards the platform he saw one of the sound crew waving frantically.

"Oh crap," muttered Bolin. "I think it's time to start. Come on!"

They hurried down the nearest stair case and pushed their way through the crowd. A voice came rumbling out of the speakers asking people to please take their seats, and the center area gradually emptied. As they mounted the platform they saw Asami give Korra a rather heated kiss, then climb down the other side and head off for parts unknown.

"Korra!" called Bolin cheerfully. She turned and joined them near the control board for the amphitheater's sound system. "Are you ready to kick things off?"

Korra nodded, looking a little nervous. "Hope they like what I do."

Opal rolled her eyes. "I don't think there's much doubt of that."

The sound engineer came up to them, bowing politely. "Avatar Korra, we're ready whenever you are."

Korra gave Bolin and Opal a tight grin, then nodded. "Let's do this!" They grinned back and hurried to their seats while Korra made her way to the podium at the front of the platform. She heard the rumble of the crowd as they recognized the Avatar and she felt a flutter of nervousness that she fought to ignore. Before her, hundreds of people sat waiting expectantly, and it was time for her to get them inspired. Thankfully she wasn't going to have to say too much — Varrick was a natural showman and had proposed a lead-in idea that Bolin and Opal had loved, and it also apparently was going to mesh nicely with whatever Asami had in the works. Korra had just shrugged agreeably, happy to let somebody else figure out most of the details and keep her actual speaking requirements to a minimum.

She thought of what she was about to do and started to smile, then took a deep breath and raised her blue clad arms.

"Welcome to the Playa, people of all nations!" she suddenly shouted, her voice blasting out of the speakers and echoing off the huge stone pillars rising from behind the bleachers. "We welcome you here so that we all may, for even a short time, work together to build a paradise based on creativity and joy and forgiveness. For too long has war defined the relationships between our nations. For too long have distrust and greed sowed the seeds of violence and death. Here in this place we will put an end to fear and hatred, make new friends, and form new bonds of community, because in the end we are all one people and only together may we finally create balance for this world!"

As she yelled the final words she slammed her hand down on the control switch next to the podium, and with a flash the spotlights went dark, and a moment later the bleacher towers exploded into bursts of light, sparks flashing as the four elemental symbols and Asami's new cog design lit up on each bleacher, casting multi-colored blazes of light across the amphitheater.

The crowd roared.

Korra waited tensely as Varrick had instructed, then leapt from the stage as a single spotlight flickered back on, focused on the very center of the open space. She landed on one knee in that circle of light, one fist pressed against the dirt, one arm still high in the air. She closed her eyes and she felt the throb of strange spirit energy pulsing underneath her, ready for her to set it free. With a wild laugh she willed the extra energy into her then flowed into her first form, once again pulling huge pillars up from the earth, followed by geysers of subterranean water which she started flowing over the towers. She whirled, shooting water, flames and air wildly around her, recreating the hollow earthen drums, the fire and water carving intricate designs into the columns and the air gusts starting up a pulsing rhythm similar to the one Bolin, Opal, and Asami had heard from the airship. Now that rhythm was faster, more primal, demanding the crowd rise up, hands clapping and feet stomping, voices raised in pure excitement.

With a final scream Korra bent a tower of air, raising herself high into the air, the beat of the earth drums never ceasing, and now flashes of fire and water leapt from one pillar to the next. Her forms never ceased, new, smaller pillars erupting on either side of the platform, then past it, through the amphitheater's entrance, and away towards where Asami waited with her crew. The pillars created an avenue straight to her still hidden project, the fire and water following and cutting swirls into each tower, getting closer and closer to the shroud. At last the avenue was complete, and Korra raised herself even higher before she flashed blindingly into the Avatar state.

The crowd was in a screaming frenzy, pouring from the bleachers to run after her as she soared above them, down the avenue, before finally coming to rest on top of the last pillar. Behind her spirits had emerged, all also frolicking on the tower tops to the delight of the crowd. Korra gasped for breath, her eyes returning to cerulean blue as they searched for a familiar, beloved shape. Her part was now done.

Asami Sato emerged from behind the shroud. Korra saw her wave her hand, and in the distance her crews pulled frantically to release and recover the shroud, slowing revealing human shapes, details still hidden in the darkness. There was a brief pause, then a dozen carefully placed spotlights flared into life, revealing what turned to be a masterpiece; five huge figures—four figures arranged in a tight group holding up a fifth reaching to the sky. With another flash of sparks, the five symbols emerged, one per figure, and the crowd noise exploded as recognition hit. There was Toph, wearing the earth symbol. Katara was wearing water, and Zuko, fire. Sokka stood holding his boomerang in one hand and the art bender cog resting in the other. Rising above them was Aang, the air symbol on his chest, the other symbols flicking along his arms.

Tears poured down Korra's cheeks as she looked upon the original Team Avatar, the ones who ended the Hundred Year's war, herself and her best friends in her past life. She knew immediately that this was Asami's gift to her, not just something for the festival, and was overwhelmed with emotion.

Below her, she saw the engineer walk towards her, her green eyes filled with such love that Korra's breath caught. She slid down the pillar and pulled Asami into a crushing embrace.

"I love you, pretty girl," Asami whispered against Korra's hair. Korra only nodded, unable to speak.

And finally, because once Varrick got going with an idea it was hard to stop him, the night sky lit up with hundreds of fireworks, sparkling merrily over the Playa and lighting up the hundreds of upturned faces, every one of them now desperate to make the Avatar's vision come true.


	8. Dancing and Other Forms of Mayhem

[A/N]

Sorry for the delay, life has been happening in somewhat scary ways lately, but trying to get back into the swing of things now. Also, this little story is almost done - I thank those who have come along with me thus far, and hope you enjoy what's left to come...

* * *

The Playa art festival was in full swing, tens of thousands of artists and patrons roaming past dozens of beautifully done art installations scattered throughout the desert surrounding the camps. The number of pieces that had been dramatically changed after Korra's performance thrilled the Avatar; where previously there had been the beginning of mostly single element sculptures, almost all were now multi-element as artists enthusiastically collaborated. Near the amphitheater an enormous kinetic sculpture designed by the non-benders of Cog Camp was enhanced by stone and steel ornaments beautifully formed by teams of earth benders. Further out, a group of Air Nomads had spun up intricate swirling walls and arches of sand that were transformed by the helpful blasts of fire benders, creating a glistening labyrinth of glass.

Asami's favorite was closer to camp, near the Team Avatar memorial. A huge dome of earth and rock had been raised by Bolin and his amphitheater crew. Inside, Kya's recruited water benders had followed Korra's lead and pulled streams of water from the shallow aquifer, transforming the streams into an underground palace of ice, protected from the heat by the thick dome. Asami's glow sticks were placed carefully throughout the cavern, the soft light causing the ice to glow. Patrons were encouraged to use small metal spikes to carve names of loved ones or dreams and desires into the ice, and most of the lower levels were now covered with their efforts. Small busts of Hiroshi and Yasuko Sato adorned the central pillar, near the floor. If Korra hadn't watched her do it, she would never had believed even Asami could have carved such fine detail so quickly by hand. Yet, she had done so, tears falling down her face while Korra held her gently on her lap. Many other visitors seemed to have the same reaction as powerful emotions were memorialized in the glittering cold, tears falling to frost.

—

"Would you hold still?"

"I can't help it, it tickles!"

Asami muttered under her breath. She finished applying paint to her squirming girlfriend's arms and shoulders, then stepped back. "There, you big baby, I'm done."

Korra craned her head to see the results. "Looks kinda cool. Guess we'll really see when it's under the lights."

"Speaking of," Asami stepped back, wiping her hands hands clean on a cloth. "We should get going." She turned and sauntered out of the bedroom into the living area of their suite. Korra pursed her lips in appreciation of the sinfully tight leather pants that hugged every delectable curve of her lover's frame. A tight black tank top completed the outfit, and her bare arms sported a painted version of Korra's arm bands.

Korra was wearing baggy pants and a snug fitting vest, similar to her normal wear but cooler in the desert heat. On the back of her vest was the carefully stitched gear Korra had requested Asami add, proud to wear Asami's mark as the engineer wore hers.

Hand in hand they wandered through the camps as night fell, the setting of the sun bringing about welcome relief from the day's heat. The smell of dinners cooking was mouthwatering, and thankfully for Korra they periodically would be offered a delicious sampling of food as they passed near busy kitchens. The sounds of laughter and music covered them like a warm blanket, and they smiled broadly at everyone they passed.

The spotlights were on by the time they reached the Team Avatar tribute, and the avenue of the earth drums was alive with spirits and dancing humans. The use of Opal's body paint seemed to be more or less universal, and the dancers glowed as they moved to the music bursting from the amphitheater. On the main floor hundreds of bodies moved rhythmically to the pulsing beat of the music, their painted bodies a sea of colors under the theater lights. Korra found herself starting to bounce in excitement and glanced at Asami.

"May I have this dance, Madame CEO?" she asked as she gave Asami a slight bow.

Asami's lips curled in amusement as she graciously held out her hand. "Why yes, Avatar Korra. I would be most honored."

Korra laughed and pulled Asami into the midst of the throng. When she reached an open space she turned and caught Asami's eye before she yanked their bodies tightly together. Asami raised one eyebrow then threw one arm over Korra's shoulder while she held the other aloft. Her hips rolled in time to the music and she shamelessly pressed hard into Korra on every down beat.

Korra moved with her, hands gripping her waist, eyes sparkling as she matched thrust for thrust. Asami whirled around, her hands holding up her hair as she shimmied down, taking care to rub herself into her panting girlfriend all the way down and back. Korra wrapped her arms firmly Asami's body as she returned to an upright position, pressing a kiss against her ear.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" she growled.

Asami's smile was slow and sinful as she brushed her lips past Korra's cheek. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about. I'm just dancing." She gasped as she was spun around. A muscular thigh wedged itself firmly between her thighs and strong hands gripped her hips.

"Me too," breathed Korra, her hot breath raising goosebumps on Asami's neck. "I'm juuuuust dancing…" She flexed her leg and Asami whimpered before wrenching herself away, breathing hard. She attempted to give Korra a stern look but the Avatar's broad grin told her it was a wasted attempt.

Suddenly around them they heard gasps of astonishment and they looked up to see the surrounding bleachers come alive with spirits, bouncing excitedly as they began to swarm down towards the dance floor.

"Uh oh," Asami heard Korra groan. She whipped her head to see the resigned amusement on her girlfriend's face. "Brace yourself, babe."

Asami's face at first showed confusion, then realization dawned as the gasps turned into cries of surprise and delight. The spirits were sprinting their way through and over the crowd, making a cheerful beeline towards the waiting couple. The nearby dancers fell back as the spirits leaped excitedly in a circle around Korra and Asami, dashing in to nuzzle them, perch on their shoulders and heads, skitter excitedly between their legs. Korra laughed delightedly and clasped Asami's hand in her own, leading her into a new dance with the spirits in accompaniment. Above them stars shone brightly, appearing to twinkle in time to the music as if the heavens wished to join in the fun.

Notes:

If you're not familiar, Kya's ice temple was inspired by a hugely important piece of Burning Man, as described here:

/event/art-performance/playa-art/building-the-temple/


	9. The Burn Approaches

[A/N] Penultimate chapter! I apologize so much for the delay - life has not been kind of late and writing has been really, really hard. However, I love these dorks and I refuse to leave them hanging. Also, I've been looking forward to bringing in the last set of characters as the 'grownups' show up for closing ceremonies.

Thanks for bearing with me, and enjoy these last chapters!

* * *

Korra grunted as her back hit the wall, Asami's hands shoving hard against her shoulders as the CEO's insistent tongue ran along her jaw.

"Fuck, 'Sams," she said breathlessly. "Can't wait to get your hands on me, huh?"

Asami's chuckle was low and decidedly naughty. Her hands ran down Korra's arms and she gripped the warm calloused palms, pulling her off the wall and down the hallway of the airship toward their suite. Somehow they made it through the door and into the bathroom, dirty clothes discarded in their wake. The hot water stung pleasantly on their bare skin as the the dust and grit was washed away. Korra's head thudded against the cool tile of the shower as Asami sucked hard on her pulse point while her fingers gripped Korra tightly, holding her in place while her thumbs rubbed against the Avatar's twitching abdominal muscles.

"You were driving me crazy out there," Asami mumbled, her lips still pressed against the skin of Korra's throat.

Korra groaned as Asami's teeth scraped along her collar bone. "I assure you the feeling was mutual," she finally managed.

In the corridor, the ship's steward shook his head as saw small piles of clothing lying in the partially closed doorway of the Sato stateroom. He bent to pick it up, then cocked his head as he heard gasps and moans emanating from the en suite. A dark blush covered his cheeks as he hastily pushed the clothing all the way into the room before he yanked the door closed and fled back down the hall.

—

Korra fell back against the bed, chest heaving. Asami slithered up the Avatar's sweat slicked body and kissed her deeply before she also collapsed onto the cool sheets. Their eyes met and they smiled happily as they tried to catch their breath. Korra grabbed Asami's hand and kissed each knuckle before interlacing their fingers.

"It's hard to believe the festival is almost over," Korra finally murmured.

Asami propped herself up and ran her fingers through chocolate locks before cupping Korra's face. "I know what you mean. It feels like this was the first time since we were in the Spirit World that we could just be together. I haven't had thirty meetings a day with corporate drones, and you—" Asami's voice caught. "And you haven't had to go off and risk your life fixing the world."

Korra's heart lurched when she saw the look on the engineer's face. "Oh sweetheart, c'mere." She tugged on Asami until they were comfortably nestled together, dark fingers tracing patterns against alabaster skin.

"I'm always afraid you won't come home," whispered Asami against Korra's chest. "Every time you walk out that door."

Korra sighed and pressed a loving kiss into raven hair. "Every time I have to leave you it gets harder. I keep thinking people will figure it out, how not to be fearful, how not to hate, how not to be fucking assholes." She sighed and pulled Asami more tightly to her. "Katara used to tell me the stories she grew up with as a child, how there used to be a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the four nations. And how those stories allowed her to keep faith, and prepared her to meet Aang." Korra laughed. "And frankly, I think they also motivated her to become a total fucking badass."

Asami smiled against Korra's chest. "It's true. She can still kick your ass, after all."

"Don't remind me," said Korra sourly. "But lately I've been feeling so frustrated. After all Katara and Aang did, with Zuko and Toph and everybody else who helped end the Hundred Years War, wouldn't you fucking know it, we went and had another couple of wars with the Equalists, and Red Lotus, and Kuvira, and people are still constantly trying to start something even now, and I think 'some Avatar I've turned out to be.'"

Asami gripped her tightly. "Korra—"

"It's okay, it is what it is. Tenzin would tell me every Avatar has gone through this. But you know what? Since I've been out here, I keep thinking that this festival is doing something, like somehow it's going to help."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure — it's just a feeling, nothing I can really explain."

Asami pressed a loving kiss against Korra's cheek. "I hope you're right."

Korra snuggled deeper under the blankets, pulling Asami closer and sighing in contentment.

"Tomorrow's a big day, Avatar," the engineer mumbled sleepily. "You ready for the closing ceremony?"

"Not a clue. Guess we'll find out."

—

Opal ran her fingers absently through Bolin's hair, his head resting comfortably in her lap as they lounged together on the top row of the amphitheater bleachers, their height granting a perfect view of the entire festival. Her gaze swept across the twinkling lights covering the Playa, their glow growing brighter as the sun set behind the distant mountains.

Bolin yawned, interrupting her reverie.

"I am so tired," he murmured, wiggling into a more comfortable position.

Opal smiled and leaned over to drop a kiss on his forehead. "I'm not surprised. I don't think you've really slept the past couple of days."

"Too much I wanted to see," he protested, and Opal shook her head, smiling at how his eyes kept fluttering closed. "Did we do a good job, do you think?"

Opal rubbed her thumb along his jaw as her gaze fell onto the streaming crowds of people wandering around the Team Avatar statue and ice temple cave — hundreds of people, wearing colors of all nations, benders and non-benders.

Opal felt a grin spreading happily across her face. "Yes, sweet guy, I think we did a very good job."

Bolin sighed and his voice got huskier as sleep encroached. "Oh good. Didn't want your mom to get mad at me…"

Opal rolled her eyes, but she kissed him again anyway.

"Sleep, you big idiot. You need to rest up before the grand finale."

A soft snore was the only response.

—

On the morning of the last day, a new, gleaming Future Industries airship slowly circled high above the Playa before settling down next to the others already parked at the airfield. A small group of people stood grinning near the base of the ramp as the passengers disembarked.

Asami stepped forward and bowed. Behind her she could hear Korra muffle a snort.

"Chief Tonraq. Lady Senna."

Tonraq stopped and looked sternly at the engineer, then let loose of a bellowing laugh as he scooped her into a massive hug.

"Ribs, Tonraq," gasped Asami and he reluctantly set her down with a loud kiss on the cheek.

Senna rolled her eyes at her husband before pulling Asami into a much softer embrace. "It's lovely to see you, my darling."

"Hey!" said Korra loudly. "I know Asami is your favorite and all but do I at least get a hello?"

Tonraq and Senna chuckled and enfolded their daughter in their arms.

Bolin and Opal hurried to greet Suyin and Lord Izumi, trailing behind the Southerners.

"Hi, Mom!" said Opal excitedly before bowing to Lord Izumi. "We hope you'll be pleased with how things have turned out!"

The Fire Lord was gazing out over the expanse, a small smile on her face. She placed a hand on Suyin's shoulder and peered fondly at the dusty foursome looking back at her with no small trepidation.

"The fact that it's happening at all has already exceeded my expectations," she said, satisfaction evident on her face. "I cannot wait to see the rest."

A clatter at the top of the ramp made them all look up. This was followed by a collective rolling of eyes.

"Hello everyone! Where's the party? Also, nobody told me it was going to be quite this hot. Somebody needs to bring me a cold drink as soon as possible. I hope I packed enough light clothing. Oh my, I really need a drink—"

Korra grabbed Bolin and shoved him up the gangway.

"Don't be rude, Bo. Go welcome our guest."

Bolin managed a withering glare before he plastered on a welcoming grin and reached out to shake hands with Wu, the Pain In the Ass of Ba Sing Se.

"Well!" said Opal brightly, ignoring Bolin's discomfort. "Shall we have a look around?"

—

"That seemed to go well," commented Asami as they returned to their state room to change before the festival's closing ceremony. "Pity Tenzin couldn't come."

Korra sighed. "Yeah, it's really hard for him to tear himself away from his duties." Then she grinned. "However, I also saw the look on Lord Izumi's face when she saw Zuko in the Team Avatar tribute. I'm pretty sure you've made a friend for life."

Asami smiled. "That would be helpful when I go down to the Fire Nation Capital next year to open the new Future Industries office.

Korra snorted before catching sight of Asami's bare form as the engineer stripped. She took one step towards her girlfriend, her hand reaching out—

"Don't even think about it!" Asami warned, smiling. "We don't have time." She wiggled into her shimmering bikini before lacing up matching sandals. "Did you ever figure out what you're going to wear? I do believe you said you were going to 'up your game.'"

Korra winced but nodded. "I came up with something, yeah." She pulled Asami's engineering coat out of the closet. "Can I borrow this?"

Asami raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That's your idea of upping your game?"

Korra blushed. "It's part of it, yeah, if you don't mind?"

"Borrow away," Asami replied, amused. She stepped into the bathroom, leaving Korra alone in their room. The Avatar took a deep breath and quickly assembled her outfit before the engineer returned. The coat was a little long in the arms and waist, and more than a little tight across the shoulders and chest, but she managed to get it fastened up to her neck.

Asami appeared, her nearly nude body now covered by a pale silky kaftan, sheer enough that nothing was really obscured. Korra pursed her lips in appreciation.

"You do realize that I'll be ready to kill anyone who comes anywhere near you while you're wearing that?"

"First of all, I hardly need you to defend me. I can kill whomever I need to all by myself. Secondly, your unreasonable jealousy is adorable." Asami planted a kiss on Korra's nose before heading out the door. "Now come along, Avatar. Your people await."

* * *

You know, I just love Tonraq. I had to work him in here somewhere...


	10. The Burn

**[AN] This is it! Thanks for hanging in there with me - this last chapter was _murder_ to write (darn writer's block), but while I wish it could be better, I'm okay with calling it done. I really had fun trying to envision what Burning Man would be like in the bender world, and I truly hope I did this idea justice.**

 **Many thanks again to marin-everydaybox, for creating such beautiful Korra art...**

* * *

By dint of herculean effort by almost every earthbender he could find, Bolin's amphitheater had been modified and enlarged. Instead of the previous 'U' shape, it had been opened up and extended in both directions. The avenue of the earth drums remained but the originating megalith circle had been removed. The lengths of bleachers were filled to capacity with excited festival goers, and the myriad flashes of color indicated Asami's light sticks and Opal's glow paint were in heavy use. Those unable to find a seat were spread out in a huge semi-circle encompassing the ice temple, the kinetic sculpture and the Team Avatar tribute.

Korra and Asami arrived at the control platform to find a slightly panicked Bolin pacing back and forth in front of a frowning Varrick as Opal looked on with amusement.

"Oh thank goodness you're here," cried Bolin, racing over to Asami. "Varrick's decided that he doesn't want to do fireworks because he did them already, and we're supposed to start soon."

Varrick huffed. "It won't do to repeat a performance. People will expect something new."

"People will expect something other than nothing!" said Bolin, his frustration evident. "We don't have time to come up something new—"

Korra looked up at the sky, then stared hard at the ground. She took a few steps away then knelt, her palms pressed into the dust. There was a small shimmer and a tiny spirit popped into view. It looked around, nose twitching, before it scrambled up Korra's shoulder and nuzzled under her chin.

"Don't worry about it, Bolin." said Korra with a faraway voice.

Everyone turned to her in surprise. Her eyes were closed, and they felt an almost tangible thrum of energy emanating from her. She took a deep breath than turned to them, a broad grin on her face. Asami started in surprise when she saw the faint swirl of light in Korra's eyes.

"I totally got this," she said, her voice firmer now. The spirit on her shoulder chirped, then disappeared. "We're going to give the Playa what it wants."

Bolin blinked, looking worriedly at Opal, who shrugged. "What the Playa wants, Korra? How can the Playa want anything?"

Korra's chuckle was filled with delight. "How can we bend? How can we feel joy, or sorrow, hope?" She looked adoringly at Asami. "How can we know love? Some things aren't really meant to be understood rationally." She spun around and saw her parents, Suyin, and Lord Izumi sitting nearby and looking curiously at her and she winked. "Let's do this."

"Um, okay. I, uh, was going to thank folks and let Lord Izumi say a few words, and then Varrick's thing was going to happen—"

Korra waved at him impatiently. "Go do your thing. When Lord Izumi is done, turn off all the lights, okay?"

"Wait, what?"

"Bo! Just turn off the damn lights! And maybe play some good music."

"Okay, okay," Bolin stalked off in the direction of the sound engineers, muttering under his breath. "Bossy…"

"Make that great music, Bolin!"

"BOSSY!"

—

"My father stood on the steps of the capital of the Fire Nation and declared the end of the Hundred Years War. He was able to do this because he discovered that love and friendship were more important and more powerful than anything else in the world." Lord Izumi stood calmly in in a circle of light, her red and gold robes flashing in the glare of the spotlight, voice echoing across the dusty expanse. "He also knew better than most that there is always a path to redemption, no matter how steep, or how treacherous. This world has been torn asunder countless times because the lessons my father learned are hard, and too many of us still struggle to learn them to this day. I hope that we, coming together in this place, can learn them better together. I thank the artists who came to this barren place and made a first step on how together we can create more than just destruction, but rather breathtaking masterpieces that we may all share."

The Fire Lord stepped away from the light to retake her seat next to Tonraq, and he smiled brightly at her as around them the crowd clapped and cheered. Bolin stood next to the control panel and looked over at Asami with a panicky expression. She merely smiled and nodded, her eyes flicking towards the lever she knew would cut all power to the lights. He took a deep breath, then nodded to the sound engineer.

The lights went out, leaving the crowd hushed in the dim starlight. After a moment, Asami heard the crash of gongs followed by the building beat of drums and nodded, recognizing Bolin's choice of music as a favorite of Korra's. She looked over to where she thought Korra might be, and was shocked to see a pale glow growing brighter until it bloomed into brilliance, the ethereal shape of Raava blazing from Korra's bare torso. Asami's borrowed coat and her own trousers discarded, the Avatar was stripped down to her fur wrap, her muscular body outlined dimly against Raava's light.

The deep tones of dungchen horns rang out, followed by the wail of tsungi horns, and fire leapt from Korra's hands as she began to dance, her arms twirling the fire into greater and greater circles of flame. Her dark skin glowed orange in the firelight, while the intense white blue of Raava blazed around her. The Avatar's hips swayed to the pulsing beat, her arms now over her head, tendrils of flame flickering higher into the sky.

Opal appeared and grabbed Asami's arm excitedly. "Holy shit, your girlfriend is beyond hot. Did you know she was going to do this?!"

"No," Asami whispered, mesmerized. "But apparently she did up her game…"

"You are lucky I'm happy with Bolin or you'd have some competition—hey wait, where did that come from?"

Asami was no longer listening, her attention fixed on the Avatar. Her hands fumbled at the clasp at her throat, and with a flick she let her kaftan slip from her shoulders, fully revealing the shimmering costume underneath. Opal's jaw dropped at the exposed expanse of Asami's alabaster skin as the engineer stepped away from her towards the looping dance of flame.

"Asami, where are you going—"

Korra saw her coming, her eyes luminous with the strength of Raava's spirit pulsing within her, but she was not yet in full Avatar state. She grinned and flicked her wrist, sending the flames around Asami's gleaming body as the engineer moved in time with the beat, encircling the two of them in a glowing ribbon. Asami's arms were raised over her head, her hips rolling in a seductive rhythm. They finally met, moving together, their eyes locked. Korra chuckled, and now there were great streams of water flowing in and around the flames like a braid, steaming as they intersected.

Their bodies pressed together, never ceasing their fluid movements. Flashes of light surrounded them as spirit after spirit popped into view, bouncing excitedly. Larger and larger spirits appeared, twirling around the Avatar or flying over her head. The music seemed to get louder, more primal, pulsing against their chests like a shared heartbeat. Asami felt herself grin and slide her hands into Korra's hair, pulling the Avatar into hard kiss. Korra's arms instantly wrapped around her, but after a moment she felt her girlfriend's body went rigid.

Asami opened her eyes as she reluctantly broke the kiss. Korra's eyes were blazing white, and Asami could see nothing else. It was as if the light had texture, wrapping itself around her, filling her with a comfortable bliss. The blinding white started to fade, and Korra's smiling blue eyes crinkled with joy as she landed one last peck on Asami's nose before turning her around.

"Look…"

The starlit darkness of the Playa had been replaced by a soft purple twilight. Towering flowers rose around them and spirits skittered from bloom to bloom. Dazed festival goers wandered around the trunks in stunned silence, shocked at finding themselves suddenly in the spirit world.

"Come on," Korra murmured. She laced her fingers with Asami's and led her around a dense thicket to emerge next to the glittering ice temple. The earthen dome that protected it from the Playa's fierce heat was gone, but even in the warmth of the spirit world it showed no signs of melting. Korra pulled her along gently. "We can come back baby. I want to show you the rest."

The Cog Camp's kinetic sculpture rolled under the spirits scampering along its length, even their slight weight enough to send it moving. Even more impressive was what lay beyond it — on a small hill, surrounded by lush meadow, rose the towering Team Avatar tribute. Despite the lack of Asami's generator power, the five symbols glowed brilliantly against the velvet sky.

"My brother is going to be gutted when he finds out what he missed."

The couple jumped, looking up from where they stood near the base of the statue.

Kya sat perched on Aang's foot, contentment and mirth warring for control of her expression as she leaned back against her father's ankle. "Serves him right, the boring old fool. I argued with him for hours to come but oh no, he had too many duties to attend to."

Korra chuckled, easily imagining Tenzin's reaction. Her arms tightened around Asami's warm body and she pressed her cheek into soft raven hair. "He can always come visit later. This will all stay here, forever."

Asami pulled back slightly and regarded her girlfriend affectionately. "I can't possibly imagine how you transported thousands of people and huge art pieces into the spirit world instantaneously, but I get the feeling you knew all along what you were going to do here."

"I didn't know I was going to do this exactly," said Korra with a shrug, blushing. "But I knew that there was potential for something amazing."

"We got that, alright."

Kya slid down and joined them. "How you created some kind of instant spirit portal is a story we all should hear in great depth, most certainly, but let's save it for a better time. For now you really need to take everybody back before they wander too deeply into the spirit world, my young Avatar."

"I know," Korra sighed. "It's just—"

Kya smiled and patted Korra's cheek. "You can come back someday too, Korra."

—

Korra sighed as she stared through viewing port, watching the dusty expanse of the Playa fade into the distance.

"And why so great a sigh, Great and Mighty Avatar?"

Korra looked over at Bolin, lounging nearby with a drink in hand. He grinned impishly before joining her at the window.

"First of all, shaddup. Secondly, thanks Bolin," she said finally. "I'm really, really glad you asked us to help with this."

Bolin's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" He threw his arms around her and lifted her up, spilling his drink in the process.

"Okay, okay, you can put me down now!" Korra huffed. "And yeah, for the first time in ages I felt like being the Avatar was actually something good and helpful and not always having to involve excessive amounts of violence."

"I'm really glad I did this too," said Bolin, beaming. "Even though I thought it was going to kill me."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Suyin loves me now. I am totally in with the Beifongs."

Korra shook her head. "Good to have priorities, Bo."

Asami and Opal walked up, a bottle of Fire Nation whiskey (a surreptitious gift from the Fire Lord) held firmly in the engineer's hand while Opal placed four glass tumblers on a nearby table.

"Come on, people," announced Opal. "I think a toast is in order."

Glasses raised, they looked at each other. Bolin cleared his throat. "To the best friends in the world, making amazing things happen."

"That's sweet, honey," said Opal graciously. "But boring. To Korra, for causing Wu to pass out by letting him get to glimpse real breasts for the first time."

Korra rolled her eyes. "I could have lived forever not knowing that." She took a fortifying swig. "To Bolin, for talking me into this. To Opal, for making sure I didn't have to kill him in the process. Oh, and for the glow paint. And, to Asami, for being the craziest, sexiest, hottest, and most creative genius in the history of the planet."

Asami smiled, meeting Korra's gaze. "To the world, to balance, to love, and to fantastic sex."

They all looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"HEAR, HEAR!"

After a clink of glasses, the whiskey was downed.

"How do they drink this?"

"Holy shit, that burned."

"I could have warned you about Fire Nation whiskey."

"Shut up, Asami. And pour another round."

"Bossy…"

"What was that?"

"BOSSY!"

* * *

 **I may or may not have an epilogue - I sort of have an idea for one, and if I can flesh it out a bit, I'll come back and add it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Epilogue

**_[AN] The epilogue. You asked for it, so you got it. Thanks again for coming along with me on this journey!_**

 _ **To all of you who left all those wonderful comments, thank you so very much, they all meant the world to me...**_

* * *

 ** _Six months later…_**

Sunlight filtered past gauzy curtains, filling the room with a soft glow. The occasional bird sound and the scent of honeysuckle and wisteria wafted through the open windows. Korra had been awake for a while, wondering if there was anything better in the world than feeling Asami's skin pressed closely against her, or the feel of her breath feathering across her chest. Eventually she felt Asami start to stir and smiled, pressing a tender kiss against her hair.

"Mmmm, good morning," murmured Asami sleepily, tightening her grip around Korra's waist. "What time is it?"

Korra trailed her fingers across Asami's shoulder but didn't open her eyes, reveling in the chance to lie peacefully together. "Dunno. Don't care. We don't have to be anywhere today, right?"

Asami snuggled even closer, pressing a soft kiss against a dark-skinned collarbone. "I sincerely hope not."

Korra's hand drifted lower, her palm ghosting across warm skin before coming to rest on a rounded backside. She grinned when she heard a small hitch in the engineer's breath. "Something wrong, babe?" She gave a teasing squeeze.

Asami wasted no time throwing one toned leg over Korra's hips and straddling her, her hands sliding up to pin Korra's wrists. Blue eyes were darkened with arousal and she leaned forward to catch a bottom lip between her teeth, tugging briefly before releasing it with a small 'pop'. She smiled when she felt the hips under her jerk in response.

"Right now, Avatar," she said breathlessly. "I can say absolutely _nothing_ is wrong—"

The phone rang. They both groaned.

"Except that," Asami finished with annoyance.

"I'm gonna ignore it," muttered Korra. "And so are you."

Asami sighed. "Sweetheart, you know we can't. It could be Raiko or a problem with the factory…" She leaned over and grabbed the phone. "Sato residence."

"'ASAAAAMI!"

Asami jerked, dropping the phone in surprise. After fumbling a moment she managed to retrieve it, but in the process lost her perch in Korra's lap. The grumbling Avatar retreated back under the blankets, hauling her pillow with her before disappearing from view.

"Bolin, is it possible for you to talk on the phone like a normal person?" she said with exasperation.

Bolin, unsurprisingly, ignored this. "You will not believe what just happened. I mean, I was there, and I still can't believe it. Opal keeps pinching me when I ask her if it really happened or not. She says 'hi' by the way."

Asami rolled her eyes. "I'd love for you to get to the point sometime this year, especially as once again you seem to have difficulty with calculating timezones."

"Right, right, sorry! So, that earthbender warlord asshole that Korra locked up last year? Turns out he escaped a couple of months ago. Bribed a guard or something. You should have heard Suyin go _off_ on Wu, holy shit—"

"The POINT, Bolin!" Asami practically shouted, a ball of fear forming in the pit of her stomach. _Please, not again…_

"Okay, okay! So, get this — he goes back to that little town in the middle of nowhere ready to gather his army and restart his quest to become Kuvira the Second. Only, get this, a couple of people from that town had gone to the festival and when they came back they organized their own little mini-festival to do something nice for their town. Had a bunch of visiting benders hanging out, plus a couple of Asami's geeks who apparently were on vacation and doing some volunteer work. Then this guy shows up with about twenty of his diehard henchmen and wouldn't you know it, nobody will listen to him."

"What? What do you mean?"

Bolin started chuckling. "I mean, this town was one of the ones totally brutalized by the Fire Nation army way back when, right? Made it easy for him to gather recruits the last time he went through. This time, the guest benders and engineers have been working with the local villagers making a new park with these cool art installations, and they were working with the town elders to rebuild this important temple building thing that had been destroyed in the war. Lord Asshole shows up, spouting about the glory of the Earth Empire and vengeance on the Fire Nation and all that, and they all start looking at him like he's crazy."

Asami's eyebrows shot up her forehead, partially due to Bolin's story, and partially because she felt Korra start sliding farther down the bed, fingers brushing lightly across her thighs. She tapped Korra on the head in a warning only for the Avatar to nip at her knee, lips hot against her skin. Asami squeezed her thighs together and gritted her teeth.

"So then what happened?" she finally managed.

"The bender artists constructed this huge effigy statue of the warlord dude overnight, except they made him really ugly, and totally naked. And the best bit?"

"Oh I can't wait."

"He was really, um, _small."_

"I thought you said it was a huge effigy?"

"The statue was huge." Bolin was now laughing so hard he could barely speak. "But—he—his junk—tiny—"

Asami blinked, then cracked up as she pictured the scene. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. He can't have taken that well."

"Oh no, he completely lost his shit," said Bolin gleefully. "Fortunately they were so outnumbered the locals were able to subdue them pretty easily until the authorities could come pick them up. I went with them and got to see the statue. I thought I was going to pee my pants I was laughing so hard."

Korra's tongue suddenly ran up the inside of her thigh and she bit back the moan that threatened to escape. She could feel the press of fingers, firmer now, massaging her hips, and the brush of soft hair over her pelvis. To her disgust she felt her thighs part under Korra's gentle urging, all thoughts of self-control fleeing under her talented touch.

"So anyway, we all thought Korra was gonna have to come down here and do her thing but now she totally doesn't." Bolin said proudly. "Lord Izumi sent a note saying we'll have to do the festival again next year, because clearly it helped."

Asami bit her lip as she felt the tongue creep farther up her thigh, then cleared her throat hastily. "I will definitely pass along that message, she will be thrilled to hear how that turned out."

"Oh us too!" Bolin broke off and Asami caught Opal's voice in the background. "Opal just reminded me that we want to come visit next month, is that okay?"

"Definitely okay," Asami gasped. "But you know what? I'm totally running late for a critical meeting, so I'll call you later, alright? Bye, Bo!"

Asami ended the call, dropped the phone on the floor, and released a loud gasp as Korra sucked hard on her clit. "You bitch, I can't believe you did that when I was on the ph—oh shit, right there."

"Critical meeting, huh?" Korra's muffled voice floated up from under the covers. "You don't say."

Asami wrapped her legs around Korra, pulling her closer with an insistent press of her heels. "Yes," she gasped. "I have a critical need for you to not stop."

She felt Korra's fingertip circle her heat and pressed upwards with a groan.

"Is that Asami-speak for 'shut up and fuck me'?" Korra teased.

"Yes!"

—

"So you were right, that night," said Asami as she ran her fingers through chocolate locks. They were lounging near the pool, Korra's head in her lap.

"That's a first. Which night was this?" said Korra lazily, eyes closed and a smile on her face at Asami's ministrations.

"Oh stop it." Asami pinched Korra's side, smirking when the Avatar flinched hard. "The night at the festival before your parents showed up. You said you had a feeling the festival was going to help with bringing more balance to the world. I think it did."

Korra started chuckling as she thought back to Asami's description of her phone call with Bolin.

"Huh, I guess it did. Hard to imagine it going down the same way if the festival hadn't happened."

Asami snorted. "More like, incomprehensible."

Korra sat up, stretching. "I feel like this calls for some celebrating. Wanna hit Kwong's tonight? I'll dress up and everything."

Asami smiled and allowed Korra to help her up. "An excellent idea, I'll go make sure we can get a table."

"Please. Like they would ever not give Asami Sato a table."

Asami ignored this. "How about the dress pants with the vest we picked out last year? I always love you in that outfit and you hardly ever get to wear it."

"Sure. What are you going to wear?"

Asami shrugged. "Something that matches. I'll have to see what inspires me."

Korra took a deep breath and caught her hand as she turned to go back into the house. "It should probably be something that matches this too."

Asami looked down as she felt Korra press something against her palm and felt her heart pound in shock. The ribbon draped off her hand leaving the intricately carved stone resting in her grip. It was in shape of a cog, with the four elemental symbols inside. The stone itself was black and polished, the symbols outlined with inlaid silver and inset with tiny rubies and sapphires. She felt tears running down her cheeks and looked up to see Korra's crooked grin, her face at once both apprehensive and hopeful, waiting for her response.

"Whaddya say, my beautifully badass artbender?"

Asami tackled her, both laughing and crying as she kissed Korra fervently.

"That's Mrs. Badass Artbender to you!"


End file.
